


Imperfectly suited pair

by moni26



Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill - Freeform, Beta Magnus Bane, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Sexual Content, Top Magnus Bane, bingo fic, smut and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moni26/pseuds/moni26
Summary: Magnus felt so contented for the first time in a long time, feeling genuinely excited for dates and not just mildly interested, his heart jumping in his chest and performing somersaults when he would see a loving look on Alec's face.All of that had come unexpected and struck him before he knew it.He was happy. He was really happy and he wanted it to last.Then it came the remark Lorenzo had thrown at him, making Magnus re-evaluate and have second thoughts, pulling him back to the corner of his doubts.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Imperfectly suited pair

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo fic, for the square: Omegaverse.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content.

Magnus was so deep into his study, he didn't sense his Omega arriving before Alexander came into view.

''Let me guess. Another demanding client who puts unrealistic deadlines for their requests?'' Alec questioned as he took the sight of Magnus practically with his nose buried into a spell book. ''Tell me who it is and I'll have a word with them,'' he promised as he came up to kiss Magnus lightly on the lips. Magnus raised an eyebrow at him as they parted and his boyfriend resumed. ''Really, your clients should appreciate you more and not overwhelm you with errands every time they see you.''

''Are you implying I should ignore my responsibilities as a High Warlock in favour of my personal comfort?'' Magnus teased, clicking his tongue and putting away the spell book for a moment. ''Is that the advise I'm getting from the serious, uncompromising, Head of the Institute? My, my, you've come a long way Alexander and I take the full credit for corrupting you.''

''As you should,'' Alec teased back and Magnus pulled him in on the spacious bed he was occupying.

Joking aside, he knew his conclusion hadn't been entirely accurate, as Alexander still tried not to postpone any responsibility of his. However, when it came to Magnus, he was ready to come after anyone who might likely burden him- an occurrence which was as contradicting as it was endearing.

''I don't like it when you exert yourself,'' Alexander said, putting on that adorable pout that will be the death of Magnus one day.

Magnus held back a grin and moved back a little so the Omega could fit in his lap, taking the place of the spell book that was now put on the side.

Magnus had waited for his return, knowing that they would have the upcoming weekend to themselves and entertaining many plans they could give into. There were so many places Magnus wanted to take his Omega to, and just musing about it had brought him so much excitement.

But then... things had taken a different turn when Magnus had a vexing run-in with Lorenzo, which unfortunately had his thoughts flown elsewhere. 

He had stumbled upon an idea that refused to leave him, almost nagging at him continuously until he looked into it.

So Magnus had eventually admitted defeat and that was the reason he was delving into old spells.

''It's not for a client,'' Magnus explained to clear things up, ''It's for me.''

_It's for us_ , his mind added constructively, but Magnus wasn't sure how to bring it up.

Alec raised a curious glance at him. ''Do you want to share what it's about?'' Magnus paused at the question and Alexander hurried to add. ''It's alright if you don't. I'm not going to pry, but if you need anything, you know... I'm here.''

Magnus found himself unsure and not for the first time this evening. He knew he should discus this with Alec, and now was as good a time as any, but he still wondered how to start.

He knew he could not say anything, leave the conversation for another time, and Alec wouldn't push. They've had a lot of time to work on giving each other space, and read the subtle shifts in the mood. But this matter concerned both of them and Magnus knew he should talk about it before losing his nerve. Especially if he considered to continue researching.

''It's just a thought I've had. It expanded and made me question what it would be. Your opinion on it is paramount, because I wouldn't want to make decisions for us all by myself,'' Magnus unfolded vaguely, but eventually just spelled it out, looking carefully into Alexander's eyes when he asked, ''What would you say if there was a way for me to knot you?''

Alec gave him a surprised look, wrinkling his brow and pulling back a few inches. ''What do you mean?''

''I know it shouldn't be an option for us. I'm only a Beta, and can't take care of you the way an Alpha would. But before 1878 no one believed in Portals either and here we are. Could be the same for this. There is a solution there somewhere. I know I can never change my second gender. And truth to be told, I wouldn't want to,'' Magnus added to have that cleared out. There was this ongoing ancient story about a seelie who once tried to change himself into an Alpha, making a sacrifice involving 7 mundane souls and a few number of goats, but that was more of a medieval badly-aged tale than anything else. And the ending revealed how it failed miserably. That wasn't what Magnus was looking for. He was looking for something more accessible and transient. ''I'm sure there is a spell that would allow me to produce a knot when you're in heat. And if I find it and moderate it, it would make all the difference and I could be what you really need,'' he told Alexander, putting his reflections in order to explain it better.

Many of his clients already used potions to dull unwelcome aspects or traits of their second gender, so spells that could do the reverse- amplifying a trait or temporarily affecting it in a desired direction  wasn't entirely unheard of . Nothing permanent, but if Magnus could make it work when Alexander was in heat, it was worth it.

Practically speaking, this would have been a lot more intricate and tricky had Magnus been an Omega like Alexander.

An Omega, and also an Alpha for that matter, were genders that had their traits ingrained in a way that was unwise to mess with. For an Alpha to produce slick, or for an Omega to knot someone, would be more complicated and perhaps ill-advised to even try.

But Betas didn't have such overpowering distinct features. For a Beta to knot someone would be unusual, but it wouldn't be in conflict with already existing impulses, and it wouldn't compete with feelings that called for something different. So it might not disrupt the instincts of the body.

''That's what made me consider it,'' Magnus admitted, ''If I keep looking into it, perhaps during your next heat, if you'll have me with you, I could take care of you better. Like an Alpha would.''

Magnus hadn't deliberated much over that with his previous partners and lovers, at least not as earnestly as he did now. Before Alexander he was rarely someone's first, and when he had been, their time together usually didn't last very long. A lot of Magnus's past lovers had treated a relationship with him as more of a phase- a phase they dived in head first and it was exciting and fun while it lasted, but they could also move on when the time came, nothing too serious or meant to be permanent. And Magnus had been on board with that and even having a similar attitude and expectations himself. There were a few exceptions of course, times when Magnus had forged connections with someone he never wanted to forget, but strangely this was the first time he felt so involved with an Omega that he just needed to know he was enough.

Ever since Alexander had first asked him to share his heat, Magnus had been genuinely moved and careful not to abuse that trust. Because he knew Alec, he knew it had been an important step for him. Not just the sex part per se, but to let himself be as vulnerable as the heat would make him in the presence of someone else, to let Magnus see him like that, be there for him, give him what he needed.

Magnus knew Alexander never allowed himself to have that before. He always tried to be the protector, the one who takes care of the others and who keeps to himself in times of vulnerability. He rarely permitted to be taken care of.

For Alec to put his trust on Magnus was not something insignificant.

Add to that the way their relationship was going; how Alexander hardly ever slept at the Institute these days, always finding a way to come back to the loft; how they both shamelessly tried to steal time for themselves daily, or invent creative ways to see each other when they were busy.

It was making Magnus feel so contented for the first time in a long time, feeling genuinely excited for their dates and not just mildly interested, his heart jumping in his chest and performing somersaults when he would see a loving look on Alec's face.

All of that had come unexpected and struck him before he knew it. He was happy. He was really happy and he wanted it to last.

Then it came the remark Lorenzo had thrown this afternoon, making Magnus re-evaluate and have second thoughts, pulling him back to the corner of his doubts.

During their typical bickering, tossing quips and smartass comebacks at each other, Lorenzo had bragged about his recent relationship with Underhill, mentioning that although they were an unlikely pair of a warlock and a shadowhunter, they were a far better match than Magnus and Alec will ever be. Lorenzo was an Alpha and Underhill was an Omega. They fulfilled each other, fitting exactly as they were supposed to- a close circle.

That passing offhanded comment got to Magnus, even after he had made sure to put the other warlock in his place.

Some part of him had worried about that before, but Magnus didn't realise how big that part was until today. He suddenly started thinking about everything Alexander _hadn't had_ , and _wouldn't get to have_ as long as they were together.

He wouldn't know what it's like to sense the earthy, calming and grounding scent of an Alpha by his side. He wouldn't feel an Alpha's strong and dominant energy surrounding him, wouldn't experience the powerful and unyielding connection that exists only between the two halves of one perfectly suited pair. He wouldn't have an Alpha's knot when he needed one.

Magnus's eyes darted back to his spell book.

Sure, they had used knotted toys before, but usually when the intensity of the moment was over, Alec would say he prefers to just feel Magnus. That preference, spoken by a blushing and breathless Alexander, would normally destroy Magnus's worries but now... now Magnus was wondering if Alec was just settling.

And that thought was almost criminal. Alexander shouldn't have to settle! When he had grown up with so little affection from his parents, always taught to be guarded and not allow himself to just live, not allowing himself to have a boyfriend because of how this would affect his family's image, never having something as simple as a vacation prior to meeting Magnus.....

It was criminal and utterly unacceptable that after all that, after finally being himself, Alexander would _still_ have to settle. That he would miss out on something he might want or need.

Because Alexander deserved the world and Magnus would not let anyone fight him on this.

When Magnus finished, sharing the information he had started to collect from the old spells he read, the crease between Alec's eyebrows had deepened. He bit on his lip and Magnus noticed he was hesitant to voice his thoughts.

Which was perfectly understandable and Magnus was ready to give him a moment, hell- a few days even, to just consider what Magnus had told him.

''It's a handful, but we don't need to decide anything now,'' Magnus proceeded, shifting to look up at him from a better angle. ''If you wish to talk about it later and sort out your thoughts first, that's okay.''

Alec looked back at him, being quiet for one more moment until finally he took Magnus's face in his hands and kissed him.

Magnus felt the saturated uneasiness in his veins stepping away with Alec's lips on his, closing his eyes and pulling his Omega firmly towards him. They'll figure it out. They always do.

Alec's fingers wrapped around his neck, and soon he was  straddling  Magnus, his mouth starting a trail of kisses from Magnus's jaw to his neck.

Magnus responded by tightening his arms around his waist, enjoying the scent he could pick from Alec now, giving away how comfortable he was with Magnus holding him like this. Magnus nuzzled into him and sensed the slow waves of desire mixing in Alec's scent as well. That was enough to take his mind off of everything else, letting himself be consumed by the moment as he shifted and searched Alec's eyes to ask a silent question.

''Yes,'' Alec said simply, hands going to unbutton his own shirt, ''I want to ride you.''

Magnus's heart was almost thrumming in his chest at Alec's words, watching as the Omega started undressing, pulling the shirt past his shoulders and discarding it.

His magic responded to that, by instinct pushing everything unnecessary away from the bed, as Magnus would want all the space for just him and Alexander. Only them as he makes the Omega his.

The spell book probably ended shoved away to the floor by the blue tendrils of Magnus's powers coming to life.

''Beautiful,'' Alec voiced, looking at Magnus with want written over his features.

Magnus took it as a provocation to do more, and seeing how he was tragically overdressed himself, he got rid of all his excessive clothing with a wave of his hand.

Alec gasped when Magnus was suddenly bare under him, probably thinking he was the one wearing too much denim now, and wishing to rectify it.

''Let me,'' Magnus reached for him, closing his hand around Alec's belt to place him where he needed him, creating the friction he wanted.

Alexander only nodded, giving himself to Magnus as his body became pliant and his fingers found Magnus's back, holding onto him when Magnus licked over his ear teasingly and unbuttoned his jeans.

Magnus surged forward, pulling Alec back until he was on top of him, the easiest position from which he could finish undressing his Omega properly.

He took his time, wanting to tease, but also enjoying the way Alec's head would sink and roll over the mattress when Magnus purposely delayed freeing him from his pants and boxers.

When he finally did, he took the sight of his naked boyfriend in front of him and smiled coyly.

Alexander would still blush when he knew Magnus's attention was entirely devoted to him, in quiet moments of intimate kisses and touches, and Magnus never got tired of seeing that.

He easily got pulled into another open mouthed kiss, his body alight. Alexander's alluring scent was dancing in the atmosphere surrounding him, carrying the trust and desire he was feeling, making Magnus want to cherish him, bring him pleasure, bring him everything he had.

Alec's mouth was pink and swollen from their kissing, and Magnus took his lower lip between his teeth, tugging a little to hear him whimper, tracing his tongue soothingly over the bitten place a second later. Alec's body was rising and seeking as Magnus explored him, fingers playing with his chest, brushing over his sides, kissing his runes and scars. Stroking him.

Magnus wanted to know his body like he knew his own, to know all the ways to make him moan and let go.

He could feel Alec's nails on his back when he was moving his hand up and down his length, admiring the way his Omega wanted to move with him.

Alexander was nowhere near a heat now, but that didn't mean Magnus had any chances of resisting him. Resisting Alexander was an impossibility.

He heard Alec's breath hitch when Magnus pushed one finger inside him, carefully easing his way in when he felt him clench. Magnus whispered  praises and loving words, kissing his forehead, his lips and his hair, until Alec's body loosened and allowed Magnus to continue.

Soft sounds were leaving Alec's mouth when he moved to meet Magnus's ministrations.

''You're trembling,'' Magnus whispered as Alec's capturing hazel eyes found his.

''Don't stop,'' his Omega managed, his voice uneven through the lust clouded fog.

Magnus's mouth found the underside of his thigh, unabashedly tracing the path to his entrance where his fingers were disappearing, not interrupting the eye contact with him. Alexander was peering at him from behind fluttering eyelashes.

Something intense settled in the space around them, strong and intoxicating.

Alexander was rocking his hips, fostering the fire in Magnus's veins, and Magnus was sure the next obscene moan that followed was his.

When he retreated his fingers from Alec, coating his own cock with lube, his thumb brushing his shaft, an almost mischievous look crossed Alec's face. Then Magnus found himself unexpectedly tackled, their positions changed as Alec pinned both of Magnus's hands to the bed.

Magnus's heart jumped into his throat and he only grinned, remembering Alec's previous words, _I want to ride you._

''Take me in you Omega,'' he encouraged, enjoying how debauched Alec looked.

His words turned into a groan when Alexander slowly lowered himself on his cock, adjusting the angle and taking him inch by inch.

"Magnus," he sighed as he tried to set a tempo, still holding Magnus down and using his body when he moved on his length.

Magnus felt as if he was bewitched, intertwining his fingers with Alec's, sensing his magic derailing again when a gentle flow of it passed from him to Alexander. The Omega released a breath when the wave of pleasure reached him, soothing and carrying Magnus's feelings with it, bringing them closer.

''Magnus...''

After a few intensity-charged moments, Magnus pulled himself up, his palms going to support his Omega as he moved, making it a point to hit his prostate.

Alec kissed him from his collarbone to his chest, then he licked Magnus's nipple and took it into his mouth, his pink lips playing with it. Magnus fisted his hair encouragingly, going through the soft curls, relishing the erotic vision and the tightness of his lover as they both rocked and panted. Their thrusts became deeper and deeper and they clung to each other.

Alexander came first, spilling over between them, and Magnus held him and continued thrusting until he reached his climax too.

His Omega sank weightless into his arms then, their lips meeting in another kiss, this one tender and warm while Magnus slowly pulled out. They brushed their noses together and Magnus didn't miss the soft smile reigning over Alec's face.

He cleaned them both with a cloth, his mind still a little hazy and enjoying Alec's warm and inviting body against him when they lay to catch their breath.

Magnus summoned a blanket around them, one of his arms around Alec's waist, as he couldn't quite untangle himself from him. Or rather- he didn't want to. Not yet.

A few minutes passed like that, in the quiet and secluded bubble they've created, when Alexander spoke, meeting Magnus's gaze with another soft smile.

"Do you know what I love about you?"

Magnus had a few answers ready, lingering at the tip of his tongue, most of them playful and humorous. But he didn't reply with them. Alec had already caught onto the vulnerable center of his misgivings. So instead he just said, ''Tell me.''

Alec's expression turned reflective, and a bit dreamlike. ''When you walk into a room, there is a spark that lights up everything and everyone you turn your attention to. It makes me want your attention, because I want to share that spark that I've never felt before. You're wise and generous and brave, and you give so much of yourself to others. You're powerful, magic or not, Alpha or Beta or Omega. And you don't try to be powerful at the expense of someone else, you never need to.''

Alexander put his palm under his head on the pillow, looking like he had only covered the basics of what he wanted to say. ''I'll never trade the way you look at me, like I... I don't know, like I'm something precious.'' A deep colour rose to Alec's cheeks at voicing that and he cleared his throat self-consciously, ''Sorry, tell me if I go overboard here.''

''You are precious to me,'' Magnus affirmed. Usually he didn't put himself out there like this, but for Alexander he couldn't do anything else.

The happy glimmer in Alec's eyes was a reward on itself. ''When you touch me, all I can think about is that I want you to touch me again. I look at you, I see your eyes and remember how powerful you are, so I know I'm safe with you. Because you wouldn't let anything happen to me. I never feel that otherwise. When I'm out there, away from you at the Institute, I am the big brother and I have to be strong all the time. But when I come back to you it's okay to shake off some of the defense and feel free. I know you'll take care of me.''

Magnus swallowed down a lump in his throat, leaning in, ''And when I kiss you?'' he prompted lightly, doing just that.

''When you kiss me, I can feel how much of yourself you pour into it, and I wish you would never stop."

Magnus knew he could make a smartass response to that, something about warlock stamina and whatnot, but why do it when he could keep devouring his Omega's lips instead.

When they drew apart Alexander snuggled by Magnus's shoulder. "I wouldn't change anything about you," he told him quietly, the words feeling like a caress on Magnus's skin.

Outside of their bubble, the moonlight peeked from the windows at the loft, carrying the muffled roving noises of mundane life.

A while passed, and Magnus almost thought Alexander had fallen asleep when he softly added, ''I also love when you let me take control when I want. You don't rush to prove if you're stronger than me because I'm an Omega. You just let me be.''

Magnus pressed him against his chest, ''Trust me angel, when you want to take charge, it's one of the hottest things I've ever seen,'' he stated with an appreciative wink, ''I'd say it benefits me quite a lot.''

Alexander chuckled, hiding his face with the pillow.

The spells Magnus had been looking through lay forgotten on the floor. At least until the day Magnus snapped his fingers to sort out the disorder in his bedroom, sending them on a dusty shelf somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment with your thoughts if you like.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
